


Padawan Obi gets up to some SHIT

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Fisting, Free Use, Glory Hole, Illustrations, M/M, Overstimulation, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shibari, but not in the traditional sense, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: Padawan Obi goes to a kink club to get fucked by as many people as possible anonymously. Gets in a little over his head.... This work is mostly ART but then I wrote a really quick fic to go with it.SubObi Week #3 Day 6 -  Free use kink
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Padawan Obi gets up to some SHIT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyjog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/gifts).



> this is a little late but i just got the balls to post it. thanks to jellyjog for the inspiration for the flavor text, the art is also a gift for an exchange we did lol.

Padawan Obi is a huge slut who find his way to a kink club and dives right in. He sees some little cubbyholes at the club and asks what they're for and someone shows him~ He's only in for about an hour and has a _great_ time so when he comes back next time he wants to try for longer. Only something gets lost between what he asks for and who's set up the scene and he gets stuck in there for several more hours than he asked for. At first he doesn't want it to end and doesn't notice the extra time. After a while he does start wondering when it's going to end.

He starts getting tired, his jaw is sore from being pried open around the gag, his limbs ache with being tied into such a claustrophobic position for so long. It's so cramped and he can't even fidget! Tears are streaming down his face by now. His ass is wearing out, its sore and when he's empty for the brief time between partners it's open and gaping, leaking cum from the countless people who've fucked him. And it's just an endless stream of strangers fucking his ass. He can't stop thinking about how it could be _anyone_ fucking him and he'd have no idea. And his dick is still so hard. He's already cum, several times in fact.

His hole gets so worn out and sloppy that he's hardly getting any friction, it feels like nothing after a while. He almost weeps from the teasing sensations that he's left with. And then finally someone just shoves their whole hand into him. It curls into a fist and pumps in him again and again, burring itself and then pulling out just over the widest part of the fist the stretch him out. His dick spurts out one last orgasm and he feels any energy he had left leave him. The fist still continues to fuck him eagerly, his loose hole unable to do anything against the onslaught. His dick softens and he begins crying anew. Eventually it leaves and he's fucked again by a few more people, he can't even feel their cocks as they fuck him.

When he's pulled out of the cubbyhole there's a chorus of cheers and his limp body is taken to an aftercare room where he's untied and his limbs are massaged back into feeling. He's given something to drink and he's cleaned up but asks for a plug for his ass. He can't bear to be empty, it'd feel too weird. They fit him with one of the biggest plugs they have an a harness to keep it in. It feels good, a solid weight filling him up. They congratulate him on setting a record, taking more dicks in his time frame than anyone else, even with the fisting. They show him a picture of his fucked out, cum covered asshole and ask if they can hang it up. He agrees in a bit of a daze. They help him get dressed again and call a speeder to take him back home.

He shuffles back into the apartment he shares with Qui-Gon. "Fun night?" Obi-Wan just grunts and collapses into bed, falling asleep with the plug in.


End file.
